Le Mentor
by Lorelei69
Summary: A la mort de sa petite sœur, Kenny Ackerman se retrouve avec un enfant de deux ans sur les bras. Il va devoir l'éduquer tout en le cachant aux yeux du gouvernement, et faire de lui un homme redoutable. Il va faire de lui, Livaï.


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Shingeki no Kyojin appartiennent à Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Il dégageait du bâtiment une terrible odeur de parfum, d'encens et d'épices mélangés, à tel point que Kenny dut se faire violence pour réprimer un haut-le-cœur. Il avait l'odorat trop fin pour ces conneries. Il n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver un jour au beau milieu d'un bordel. Deux jours auparavant, alors qu'il faisait affaire avec un marchand de poulets, il avait entendu deux ivrognes causer de choses tout à fait futiles, attablés à la terrasse d'un café. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un prénom familier. _Kuchel ?..._ Il porta alors toute son attention sur la conversation des deux poivrots.

« J'te dis, un joli p'tit cul à tomber par terre..., racontait le premier en imageant avec ses mains.

\- Elle doit avoir un sacré succès, la mignonne ! Répondit le deuxième, qui avait l'air un peu moins éméché que son compère.

\- Un peu, mon n'veu ! Confirma le premier en s'enfilant une lampée de vin dont la moitié s'écoula dans sa barbe grisonnante.

\- Hé papi, elle s'appelle Kuchel, t'as dit ? Demanda Kenny en s'approchant de la petite table de terrasse.

\- Ouaip ! Mais te fais pas d'illusion, elle est plus de service depuis quelques mois déjà !

\- De service ?

\- Ah bah, à force de se faire prendre par la moitié de la ville, fallait s'attendre à ce qu'elle se retrouve avec un marmot dans le ventre ! »

Voilà donc où elle était passée... La petite s'était reconvertie dans la prostitution pour survivre. Sûr qu'elle était logée et nourrie là-bas, mais Kenny ne trouvait pas ça particulièrement engageant. Savoir sa cadette entre les sales pattes de vieux dégueulasses...

« Elle travaille dans quel bordel ? Demanda-t-il à l'intention du moins éméché des deux.

\- Le bordel de la sulfureuse Emma ! Répondit-il, et Kenny crut un instant voir un filet de bave s'échapper du coin de sa bouche. Me dis pas que tu sais pas où c'est ?

\- Ces trucs-là me branchent pas.

\- C'est bien dommage, un grand gaillard comme toi pourrait avoir toutes les nanas du coin en un claquement de doigt ! Il est dans la ville souterraine, tu peux pas le louper ! »

En effet, il aurait été difficile pour Kenny de passer à côté sans le remarquer. La façade paraissait étrangement luxueuse pour un bâtiment de la ville souterraine, et régulièrement, des hommes sortaient avec des femmes au bras, à moitié nues ou bien drapées de soie légère. C'était encore pire à l'intérieur. La lumière était fortement tamisée, déjà qu'il ne faisait pas bien clair à l'extérieur, il fallut quelques minutes à Kenny pour s'habituer à l'obscurité ambiante. L'odeur âcre ambiante lui agressait les narines, et ne parlons même pas des divers cris et gémissements que l'on pouvait entendre de part et d'autre du bordel. Il avait plus que hâte de sortir d'ici. Mais il devait vérifier de ses propres yeux que Kuchel était bel et bien vivante et en bonne santé. Du moins, autant qu'on pouvait l'être en travaillant dans une maison de prostitution.

« Bonjour, bel inconnu », l'interpella une voix séductrice derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour faire face à une magnifique femme. Elle devait avoir la trentaine d'années, mais elle possédait une beauté mature qui aurait pu faire bander n'importe quel homme. Elle avait le teint olivâtre et des cheveux de jais qui cascadaient sur ses épaules. Son corps était presque entièrement découvert, à défaut d'une robe transparente aux coutures dorées qui laissait facilement deviner ses formes et ses parties intimes. Mais Kenny ne se laissa pas décontenancer devant elle.

« Vous cherchez quelqu'un peut-être ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

\- Kuchel », répondit-il de but en blanc. Il n'avait pas l'intention de rester ici plus longtemps, il commençait à avoir mal au crâne.

« Elle n'est plus de service depuis un moment déjà..., fit la gérante (probablement) en se collant à lui, caressant d'une main manucurée sa mâchoire. Peut-être qu'une autre de nos jolies jeunes femmes peuvent...

\- Je suis son frère », la coupa-t-il sèchement en la repoussant.

La gérante sembla quelque peu déçue et vexée, mais se radoucit rapidement. Elle le prit délicatement par le poignet et l'entraîna dans une autre pièce. Ici, on entendait moins le bruit du bordel, et l'odeur avait enfin disparu, soulageant le mal de tête de Kenny. C'était bien plus calme ici, il n'y avait que quelques femmes plus ou moins habillées, occupées à discuter entre elles posément. Elles ne firent pas particulièrement attention à Kenny. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un coin de salon, où étaient entreposés sofas et table basse. Ici, la gérante abandonna Kenny face à une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains. Lorsque cette dernière leva ses yeux gris acier sur lui, il la reconnut aussitôt.

« Kuchel.

\- Kenny ! »

Elle se jeta aussitôt dans ses bras. Kenny la serra contre lui. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Elle était toujours aussi petite, elle lui arrivait tout juste à l'épaule. Depuis que le gouvernement cherchait à les exterminer, ils avaient été séparés les uns des autres. Il n'aurait jamais cru la revoir un jour.

« Mon dieu, Kenny, ça fait si longtemps ! » Fit-elle, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

C'est quand elle s'éloigna de lui qu'il remarqua son ventre arrondi. Et ça semblait arriver à terme.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es enceinte ?

\- Six mois environ.

\- Tu vas en faire quoi quand il naîtra ?

\- Je vais le garder, bien sûr. C'est mon enfant.

\- Est-ce que tu connais son père au moins ? » S'exaspéra Kenny. Sa sœur avait toujours eu un tempérament obstiné, le faire changer d'avis n'avait jamais été quelque chose d'aisé.

« C'était un de mes clients. Il n'est pas revenu quand il a su pour le petit. Mais je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

\- Kuchel, je t'en prie... On n'est pas en sécurité, pas même toi. Tu feras quoi si le gouvernement te retrouve ? Tu crois qu'ils te prendront pas ton gamin ? Ils le tueront devant toi, avant de faire pareil avec toi.

\- Ils ne me retrouveront pas ici. Emma est au courant pour moi, elle sait que je suis une Ackerman, et elle a juré de me protéger. Le petit sera en sécurité ici. »

C'était peine perdue. Kenny leva les bras au ciel en signe de désespoir, mais sa cadette ne voulait pas changer d'avis.

« Ecoute, petite sœur, reprit-il. Tu veux pas revenir avec moi, soit. Mais je reviendrai régulièrement te voir. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée, je prendrai pas le risque de te perdre à nouveau de vue. »

Kuchel lui sourit. Ce sourire, il lui avait tellement manqué. Il lui caressa les cheveux, et l'embrassa sur le front. Depuis que leurs parents s'étaient fait tuer par ces enfoirés du gouvernement, il ne lui restait qu'elle, et leur grand-père mourant. Bientôt, ce dernier ne serait plus là. Il fallait qu'il protège Kuchel à tout prix. Elle était tout ce qu'il lui restait, et bientôt, ce marmot aussi devrait être protégé. Sa sœur n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle voulait le faire croire, Kenny le savait très bien. C'était de son devoir de veiller sur elle. Et il le ferait.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que Kenny avait retrouvé sa sœur. Comme promis, il était retourné la voir toutes les semaines, et Kuchel avait accouché trois mois plus tard, un 25 décembre. Cela lui avait fait bizarre quand elle lui mit le petit dans les bras. Il ne savait pas trop y faire avec les gosses, en réalité il les supportait pas. Mais celui-là, il était différent. Il ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Et puis il était calme, celui-là, il chouinait pas toutes les cinq secondes.

Kuchel avait beaucoup réfléchi à un nom durant sa grossesse. Elle avait eu plusieurs noms de filles en tête, mais quand c'est un garçon qui décida de sortir voir le monde hors du ventre de sa mère, elle sut tout de suite quel prénom lui irait à ravir. _Livaï_. Kenny se demanda où elle était allée chercher ce nom. Au bout de deux ans, le petit commençait déjà à gambader dans tous les sens, à explorer les moindres recoins. Mais c'était un grand timide, et il restait le plus souvent cramponné à sa mère quand d'autres femmes voulaient s'approcher de lui.

Lorsque Kuchel dut reprendre du service, Livaï se retrouva tout seul pour la première fois. Si les premières heures il était resté bien sage dans son coin, il avait vite commencé à trouver le temps long, et avait décidé de sortir de sa chambre. Quand les prostituées le découvrirent au milieu du bordel, elles appelèrent Kuchel au secours. Le petit brun refusait de se laisser attraper et retourner dans sa chambre n'était pas une option pour lui. Il semblait s'amuser à faire courir les femmes à travers le bordel, et semblait complètement inconscient des drôles de choses qui se passaient autour de lui. Mais quand sa mère le sermonna et le ramena dans sa chambre, il devint tout à coup très triste. Il ne sortit plus jamais de sa chambre à ce jour, et se contentait de feuilleter divers livres d'images que Kenny lui avait ramené. Des vieux livres un peu abîmés qu'il avait trouvé dans un marché.

Un jour, alors que Kenny faisait le tour du marché, il entendit une voix familière l'appeler. C'était Emma, la gérante. Elle semblait en détresse, et n'avait pas pris la peine de s'habiller décemment. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, il lui fallut quelques temps pour reprendre son souffle. Elle leva alors vers lui des yeux terrifiés. Kenny craignait le pire.

« C'est terrible, Kuchel... Les Brigades Spéciales ! Ils ont mis le bordel à feu et à sang ! »

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour que Kenny réagisse. Il se précipita vers la ville souterraine, et dut faire face à une vision d'horreur. Le bordel était réellement en feu, et des cris émanaient de partout. Certaines femmes avaient pu s'enfuir ainsi que quelques clients, mais il ne vit ni Kuchel, ni Livaï. Il se précipita à l'intérieur, en évitant les flammes le plus possible. La chaleur était insoutenable, mais il devait absolument sortir sa sœur et son neveu de là.

Des pleurs d'enfant atteignirent ses oreilles, et il se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Plus il se rapprochait, et plus il percevait d'autres voix par-dessus les cris du petit.

« Allez-vous en ! Laissez-nous partir ! »

Ni une, ni deux, Kenny se jeta sur l'un des hommes qui cernaient Kuchel et son fils. Il le maîtrisa assez facilement et l'envoya valdinguer dans les flammes. Le cri qui en suivit était franchement laid. Il attrapa ensuite un deuxième type par le col et, s'emparant de son couteau dont il ne se séparait jamais, lui taillada profondément le cou. Le troisième gars s'enfuit en hurlant. Kenny cracha par terre. Il prit alors Livaï sur un bras et saisit Kuchel de l'autre, et tous trois se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Malheureusement, le feu s'était déjà bien propagé, et le chemin était bloqué.

« Merde... », grogna Kenny en regardant autour de lui.

Il aperçut une fenêtre sur leur droite. Elle semblait pouvoir se briser assez facilement. Il lâcha la main de sa sœur et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Le verre vola autour d'eux lorsqu'il assena un grand coup de pied dedans. Il fit sortir Livaï et se retourna vers sa sœur. Celle-ci était à deux doigts de le rejoindre quand le plafond s'écroula soudainement à cause des flammes.

« KUCHEL ! »

Il tenta tant bien que mal de soulever les planches, mais le feu se propageait trop vite et des meubles étaient venus s'écraser à leur tour, suivant l'effondrement du plancher. Il essaya de tirer sa sœur, à moitié ensevelie sous les décombres, mais elle hurla de douleur.

« Ça sert à rien ! Cria-t-elle. Vas-t'en !

\- Jamais de la vie ! Je veux pas te perdre une seconde fois !

\- Kenny, s'il-te-plaît ! Implora-t-elle. Ne laisse pas Livaï tout seul, je t'en prie... Il a besoin de quelqu'un, les hommes sont bien trop cruels dans ce monde...

\- La ferme, je vais te sortir de là ! »

Une bourrasque de flammes le fit reculer et lui pourlécha le bras. Il se jeta à nouveau sur sa sœur, mais le feu était déjà au niveau de ses épaules, et il ne voyait plus rien à cause de la fumée. Il se sentit tiré en arrière. Il hurla à nouveau le nom de sa cadette. Il crut l'entendre crier, puis se retrouva hors du bordel et des flammes. Le feu avait entièrement engloutie le lieu. Il vit Emma à côté de lui, le petit dans les bras. A genoux, Kenny ne savait plus où il en était. Il venait de perdre sa seule famille. Qu'allait-il faire, à présent ? Le vieux était mort, Kuchel était morte... Une petite main vint se poser sur la sienne. Il croisa alors deux yeux d'argent, déboussolés.

« Maman ? »

Emma s'accroupit à côté de lui.

« Il a besoin d'être éduqué. Tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un père pour lui. »

Kenny jaugea le gamin. Il leva son bras intact et vint caler Livaï contre son torse. Les épaules du petit étaient secoués de sanglots, mais il restait silencieux.

« Ouais... Quelle vie pourrie. »

Après tout, il lui restait encore ce gosse. Son dernier souvenir de Kuchel.

* * *

Ça fait un moment que l'histoire de Livaï et Kenny me trotte dans la tête. J'avais envie de la poser sur papier. Et voilà. A suivre...


End file.
